Otokage
by Itachifreak8271
Summary: Naruto won the fight in the valley of the end against Sasuke, but then is banished from the village along with Sasuke, leaving Hinata and Tayuya to follow the blond on his journey and quest to become the new Otokage. TayuNaruHina Harem.


**"Believe it." - Normal talk**

"**Believe it "- DemonTalking**

"_Believe it "- Thought_

**_"**Believe it "** - Demon Thought_**

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" -Techniques/skills

() Authors voice / usual use for brackets That I Can not Be Bothered to describe

Now Without Further ado, I hope you enjoy this first chapter. May I write more, Depending on the insight That You May all give me. Please give me constructive Criticism, AND NOT flames.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All I own is Some of the OC's that May Appear in this fic. The Naruto series Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto But if it did belong to me. Sasuke Would Have Been Into more girls and Itachi Would Have Been a lot more badass. Also this is tonaeo07 story I'm the translator. **

**Naruto is not a demigod or a super invincible and powerful. In the long run be better than the Yondaime but will not start to defeat S-Rank shinobi immediately. Will gain power quickly but not divine intervention or anything like that. Naruto train and train and train almost 24 / 7 before starting to kick ass for the fic to make any sense.**

There can never be good without evil, a fact so unnatural it would cause the destruction of everything, everything has a balance and if that balance is destroyed, nothing will be left, so when we do an action of the heart, may not always be taken with good intentions, nor can you expect the same treatment you give, if you want to protect others, they may treat you with contempt and hatred, that is the case of Naruto Uzumaki, an action made for the sake of their loved one's nearest and repudiated by this why? Because no one accepts the good people.

Our story begins shortly after the confrontation between Naruto and Sasuke, the battle was of great proportions, the cursed marked against the Kyuubi, a fight worth remembering, in the end when Naruto's Rasengan up against Sasuke's Chidori they lunged at who was supposed to be each other's best friend, the two collided in a burst of powers that was felt by Kakashi and the ANBUs Danzo sent.

Naruto willing to fulfill his promise, to never give up, which was his ninja way, so he used his willpower to get the victory, the moment of impact, Naruto decreased the power of his technique to avoid killing his best friend, causing him to faint but his case was not the same, the dark Chidori impacted heavily on his chest but thanks to the mantle of the Kyuubi he was not killed, only wounded.

Kakashi came and saw the destruction of the valley of the end, he quickly found his students, without thinking about it, he first turned towards Sasuke not realizing that Naruto saw him and felt terrible to see his sensei choose his partner, but he was accustomed to it, closing his eyes, if he died right there, he wanted to be remembered by friends as a hero of this mission and especially his beloved Sakura.

**Four days later.**

Blue eyes looked at the ceiling of that hospital room, at that place only he could hear his breathing short and calm, he was incredulous, but did not think would survive even bothered thanking the old fox.

He looked around the room, only white, no less; there was not any kind of gift to give him to recover, no flowers, no letters or anything.

He was not popular but he hoped that his teacher or his teammate would have been there, his nose was developed thanks to the continued use of the Kyuubi, which allowed him to record the essence of his friends and acquaintances in his room but there was nothing.

But he left those thoughts aside as he felt the presence of two people at the door, ignoring the pain in his muscles he got up but did not have to move much as those who guarded the door walked towards him and the ANBUs gave him an uneasy feel.

"Uzumaki-san, finally you have awakened."

"Huh? And you guys are ...?"

"We do not have time for this Uzumaki-san, but ... Unfortunately the board requires your presence."

"My presence? But I just got up ... Where are my teacher and my companions?"

The two ANBUs looked at him with grief, the young blond was confused and desperate, the young Uzumaki apparently knew something was wrong.

"Uzumaki-san ... We regret ... But something bad happened."

"Huh? Did something happen to Sasuke. Did anyone get hurt?"

"No Uzumaki-san, but ... it is extremely serious that they see you, and a note was sent by the council, it ordered us to escort you to their office."

Naruto noticed that they spoke in a hurry, there was more than that, it seemed they were saying he was about to get in trouble, it gave him a bad sign and the ANBUs spoke to him with little respect, so he decided to follow them and find out later.

The ANBUs led him outside the hospital and took a less crowded area by the villagers, that caught his eye, it looked as if someone did not want to see him in Konoha, though he was injured, but thanks to the Kyuubi ability to heal easily he could stand up.

There were several ANBUs there, some just turned their head, Naruto could not see their face because of masks but it was obvious that as if people feel sorry for her, some crossed their arms and looked at him intently, the same position as ANBUs some did when someone attacked a child leaving his mercy without intervening in the most absolute, this time thatknew that this position was teasing, mocking him.

Upon entering he saw that all the clan chiefs were there, representatives of the civil community, the three old councils and the center was Tsunade had his head down, that will call attention and gaze of the representatives of civil and minor clans, except of course the heads of clans known as Inuzuka, Nara, Yamanaka, and Aburame Akimichi.

Danzo, a man of great fame during the third ninja war stood and stared at Naruto, The aforementioned stared defiantly, that guy gave him a bad feeling and he saw how the other two councilmen were looking at him and it gave him a idea, he would talk about what happened on the mission, Naruto suddenly felt a fear in his chest that could not be explained.

"Welcome Uzumaki, wondering why we bring you here?"

"... I guess this is about the mission to bring back Sasuke."

"You are smarter than I thought ... We have much to talk about Uzumaki, ANBU please bring him a chair, he just left the hospital" the ANBUs did what was asked.

"What? Has something happened to my team?"

"They are well Uzumaki, they were wounded in combat, especially Neji and Chouji but thanks to our beloved Hokage, they could be treated and are now out of danger."

I'm glad ... And Sasuke?

"He's fine, but he has been kicked out of the village along with you."

Naruto's smile faded immediately and it took him a few seconds to digest the dry and cold words of Danzo for a moment he thought he had heard wrong, looking up he noticed the smile of those who treated him wrong, his chest grew a feeling of despair while the clan chiefs except Hiashi Hyuga and some minor clans bowed their heads in defeat.

Viro incredulous and desperate eyes turned towards Senju Tsunade seeing how she cried in silence, he could not believe it, Danzo informed him that the mission successful and suddenly he out comes and say he will be banished! Furiously Naruto rose from his seat and glared at him, incredulous directly to the old war hawk who does not flinch from the challenge of looking blonde.

"What are you talking about?

"Some of my ANBUs did research in the Valley where you and Sasuke, and we found traces of the Kyuubi chakra and for the Uchiha he is too unstable with the Cursed Mark to stay in the village."

"But if I did not use it, he would have killed me and would have escaped to Orochimaru!"

"Uzumaki, you do not understand, because it does not matter if you brought Uchiha Sasuke back, it's the fact that you used the Kyuubi chakra incorrectly."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Apparently you could not control the Kyuubi's chakra at that time."

"What? How can you say that! Did you not listen to me? I would have died if I did not use the power of the Kyuubi! In addition, I did control the damn fox!"

"Shut up Uzumaki!" Koharu exclaimed in a firm voice, Naruto cracked his teeth, but allowed the old woman to talk. "Uzumaki, you used the power of a Devil against one of your own partner."

"DEATH TO THE DEMON" It was the cries of the civilian council and one of the minor chieftains, Naruto still could not believe that that was reason why they kicked him out of Konoha, it was stupid to think that he couldn't defend himself! And he is kicked out because he attacked a teammate when his plans were to join Orochimaru.

"This is stupid! You all are just full of excuses!"

"From what you've shown you have no control of your emotions, if you lose control against your supposedly best friend, who's to say you wouldn't do it to anyone else."

"What? I'll never let it control me again!"

"We cannot risk it... you used your power boost against one of your teammates."

"But ..."

"Uzumaki-San but this decision was taken three days ago and only the Inuzuka clan, Nara, Yamanaka, Aburame and Akimichi supported you."

"By vote it was a total of eight to five, you will be banished from Konoha, but for your achievements in the attack of the Sand and Sound, you will not be considered a Missing Nin."

"I'm tired of this! Tell me the truth! Why do you really want to banish me?" His cry full of despair and pain, some felt sorrow for the fate of the young, others as always full of satisfaction, Danzo stared at the blond and slightly twisting his lips speak sharply.

"The other reason is that the Akatsuki is after you."

"What?"

"Due to the infiltration of Akatsuki in the village, we came to the conclusion that you are dangerous for the village, if you stay here, we could all be destroyed."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? NO CHILD IS TO BE BLAMED FOR THAT!"

"No, he does not, but even so your presence here could jeopardize the villagers."

"I agree with Danzo, his point is valid, we must ensure the safety of the village."

"You know well that nothing can be done, as stated by the first Hokage, when there is a threat to the village, the council can make decisions, the vote was in favor that the Uzumaki will be expelled from Konoha."

"Now that you understand Uzumaki, you have five hours to leave the village before the news gets out... you should leave with honor ..."

"What about Sasuke-kun, where is he."

"It seems that he has already left."

Naruto fell to his knees in disbelief and shock, tears full of pain was adorning the face of the blond, all his dreams, all his desires, all he had, all that fighting, everything, just everything it seized.

The Kyuubi shouted in Naruto's mind to destroy the village, the demon was full of darkness but he has pride, and pride is shattered when you see someone treated unfairly, it was an injustice that he could not stand for, so he begged Naruto to allow him to kill them, but Naruto ignored him.

Tsunade felt so desolate and lost, fighting, screaming, but she could not do anything, she tried but could not achieve, she was sad and regretful for what would happen to Naruto, she really thought Naruto was going to her the next successor but now…

Uzumaki Naruto would be sent away.


End file.
